FIG. 12 shows a conventional fuse unit 100 described in PTL 1. The fuse unit 100 is formed by building a fuse element (not shown) made of a conductive metal plate into a resin body 110. The resin body 110 is divided into forward and backward division bodies 120, 130 in a state of extending in a plane shape and in the case of being attached to a battery, the division bodies 120, 130 are bent in an L shape as shown in FIG. 12. The division bodies 120, 130 are bent about a hinge part of the fuse element exposed from the portion between the division bodies 120, 130. The fuse unit 100 is used in a state where the fuse unit 100 is bent to L shape, thus it can cope with circuit arrangement inside narrow space.
In the use state of the fuse unit as described above, it is necessary to hold a L-shaped bent state, so that the conventional fuse unit 100 is constructed as described below.
A regulation wall 140 facing an inner surface wall 121 of one division body 120 is erected in an inner surface wall 131 of the other division body 130, and an inclined wall surface 141 inclined in a direction separate from the inner surface wall 121 of one division body 120 is formed in the regulation wall 140. Also, bending rigidity of the regulation wall 140 is increased by disposing fall-prevention ribs 143 in both ends of the regulation wall 140.
Further, a lock arm 150 having a hook part 151 is disposed in one division body 120 and also a notch part 153 with which the hook part 151 engages is disposed in the regulation wall 140 of the other division body 130 and first lock means is formed. Also, a locking projection (not shown) is disposed in one division body 120 and an engaging groove 160 in which the locking projection locks is disposed in the other division body 130 and second lock means is formed. The engaging groove 160 is disposed in an extension wall 165 from side surface walls 133, 135 in the other division body 130.
When the other division body 130 is bent with respect to one division body 120 in such a structure, the regulation wall 140 of the other division body 130 abuts on the inner surface wall 121 of one division body 120. Also, by hooking the hook part 151 of the lock arm 150 in one division body 120 to the notch part 153, the lock arm 150 engages with the notch part 153 and is locked and also the locking projection of one division body 120 engages with the engaging groove 160 of the other division body 130 and is locked. Consequently, the state of bending the two division bodies in the L shape can be held.